A World Without
by SharinLunaris
Summary: Out of the blue, all of Marinette's dreams came true. She is dating Adrien. Her career as a fashion designer is blossoming. Chloe doesn't harass her anymore. She is no longer awkward or clumsy. There are no villains, no akumas, no Hawkmoth. Everything is perfect in this world. So why does it feel like something very important is missing?
1. Prologue

**Trigger warning for describing hallucination and implications of suicide**

Marinette was in her room working on her homework.

"Miss Bustier told us to write an essay about our dreams."

"You can write about how you dream to be Adrien's girlfriend!" Tikki teased her.

"You know I can't write that, it will be so embarrassing! I suppose I'll write about how I want to become a famous fashion designer. That is also my dream."

"If you work hard, that dream will become a reality someday, and I'm sure things between Adrien will work out as well."

"Thanks, Tikki. Speaking of dreams, it would be nice if I could stop being such a klutz when I'm Marinette.'

"Now THAT will happen only in dreams."

"Tikki!"

And that was how a kwami and her holder began talking about their dreams.

"I wish I don't have to put up with Chloe and her nonsense. Hey, a girl can dream!"

"I dream of a gigantic cake with thousand cherries on top!"

"Is that even realistically possible?"

The list of dreams went on. No villains, chocolate chip cookies every day, no akumas, custard pudding with melted caramel, no Hawkmoth…

"…and it would be really nice if Adrien's mother came back, I would like to see him happy, even in dreams."

Marinette whispered, remembering one afternoon when she and Adrien sat in a dark theater wearing disguises and hiding from his fans. He missed his mother so much.

 _It would be so nice if we could live in dreams._ Marinette thought as she went to bed that night.

* * *

All her life she dreamed of becoming a fashion designer and worked hard to become one. The day she got accepted as a new employee in the Agreste fashion brand was the day her dream came true. Although she was still in her training and not at all experienced enough to put in her name in the upcoming Summer Fashion Line, it wouldn't hurt to show her boss what she made, right? It was so perfect for the summer fashion theme and it was such a shame to let go of it.

Her role model and her employer, Gabriel Agreste, once complimented on her design. She could never forget that day. She hoped he would like these new ones as well and notice how she improved over the years. She would soon find out what he thought about them.

* * *

He said her work was childish and an insult to the fashion world. He said that she had zero talent and would do a better job making coffee for his other competent designers. She was so confused, he liked her design all those years ago in the school competition!

No, she was novice back then and he obviously didn't feel like discouraging a teenager. She stupidly thought that she might have a talent to become one of THE designers when her skills were only good enough for a local seamstress. She regretted all the years working hard to become a professional designer when she could never be one. Her dream was a sweet poison that made her blind to reality. A foolish dream of a foolish child.

* * *

Baby Woodrose. I am Hawkmoth. Achieving your dreams only led to despair and discourage. From now on, those with foolish dreams will never wake up to reality. Their dreams will become poison that eats away their souls. In return, bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses.

 **AN: The original villain's name was Dreamer. I thought that was a stupid name and changed to the one above. Why that particular name I will tell you later. It has nothing to do with the band.**


	2. Chapter 1

Marinette woke to the sound of her alarm ringing. Her consciousness was still halfway in slumber however, abruptly pulled back into reality from her dream.

She dreamed she was fighting a villain with her partner in black. She didn't exactly remember what the villain looked like. The details of the fight were slipping from her memory as seconds ticked by. She only remembered that the fight was intense and that it was one the most challenging villains created by those vile black butterflies. She tried to recall how the fight ended, but her mind was fuzzy. Or maybe she woke up during the midst of the battle? _I suppose it doesn't matter._ she thought. it was just a dream. Time to wake up and live in the real world.

She glanced at her cellphone and realized she had five minutes to get ready if she didn't want to be late for school.

With a yelp she bolted upright and skidded down to the floor and started packing her bag and changing her clothes at the same time.

Minutes later, she rushed downstairs, grabbed a toast from the kitchen table, kissed her mother and father goodbye and stormed out the door.

When she stopped in front of the school seconds before the bell rang, she realized she didn't trip, fall over, drop something, or nearly get hit by a car not even once. As far as her morning rush was concerned, this was a new record. Maybe today was her lucky day.

She glanced down at her pouch to brag to Tikki about her zero clumsiness but before she could do anything Alya spotted her and dragged her inside the school building.

* * *

When she entered the classroom, she discovered that Sabrina was sitting alone.

"Chloe is absent today." She remarked to her best friend.

"Good of you to notice _finally_ , Marinette. She's been absent for about two weeks now."

"What? How come?" She asked surprised.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "She transferred into that Belgian school only for rich kids. Don't you remember how she wouldn't stop talking about how _prestigious_ the school was? You are so forgetful sometimes, Marinette."

She racked her brains but couldn't remember anything of the sort.

"It… it just feels weird that she suddenly vanished." She managed to say.

"Well, good riddance. She was especially hard on you."

Adrien turned around as she and Alya sat down and said hi to her and smiled. Normally she would have been flushed, but she was so confused about the events of this morning that she just said hi without stammering.

* * *

Marinette usually dreaded Ms. Mendeleieve's science class because she was sure to break something or make things explode.

"Why are you so nervous?" Alya whispered to her when she was hesitating to pick up her flask.

"I'm afraid I'll make a mistake and create some hazard."

"Relax, girl. It's been a while since you made any mistakes in a lab class."

"Really?" she asked back blankly.

"Yeah, you really outgrew your clumsiness this year." Alix piped in.

It was strange. Her friends kept saying things that were new to her. She tried to recall the events of the recent past, but it was all in a blur. She vaguely remembered that she had been busy with going about her life day by day, but the specifics were lost on her. In fact, she got a headache when she tried to think more about it.

That was when she remembered. _Oh my god, Tikki!_ She looked inside her pouch and sure enough, it was empty. _I totally forgot to bring her with me! How could I have done that?!_

She made a hasty excuse that she forgot her homework and raced home.

Once she got into her room, she looked everywhere but couldn't find Tikki anywhere.

"Tikki, where are you?" She asked frantically. Her headache had worsened in her panicked state and wasn't helping her calm down.

That was when Sabine entered the attic to find her daughter rubbing circles on her head.

"What exactly are you looking for, honey?" She asked Marinette.

"I… I'm looking for…" Marinette found that she couldn't exactly answer what she was looking for.

"I… I forgot what I was looking for." She finished her sentence lamely. As soon as she said that, her headache disappeared and she was able to see things clearly.

"You were rubbing your head. Are you sick, dearie?"

"I had a little headache, but I'm fine now."

"Well then, better hurry back to school before you miss any more classes." Sabine said warmly.

"Yeah, I will, Mom."

Oh well, she would just have to look after school was over.

but what was it that she was supposed to look for?

* * *

During lunch time she casually asked Alya about any updates on her blog.

"Patience, girl. You know the I'm still working on the school blog." The young blogger replied.

"No, l meant Ladyblog."

"What's a Ladyblog?"

Marinette stared at her best friend.

"Don't be silly, Alya. The blog where you post everything about Ladybug and Chat Noir, the famous superheroes of Paris!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, you always run headfirst into danger whenever an akumatized villain shows up. You talk about how cool Ladybug is with her powers!"

"And what exactly is this 'Ladybug's powers?" Alya had an amused look on her face.

Marinette was growing a little impatient.

"She summons her Lucky Charm that can solve everything. Chat Noir has Cataclysm which destroys everything. Together they purify Hawkmoth's akuma." She answered flatly.

To her surprise and annoyance, Alya whistled.

"That' a very cool plot. You should work with Nathanial and make a comic book about superheroes. It has potential to become a great story."

"It's not a story! It's-"

Marinette started to retort but stopped with a gasp. Her headache in the morning came back, worse than before.

"Are you okay?" Alya asked with concern in her voice. Marinette clutched her head with both hands and groaned.

Alya helped her blue-haired friend go to the nurse's office. The school nurse gave her some painkillers and suggested that she leave school early, but Marinette refused and said she was already feeling better. The nurse insisted that Marinette should take some rest in her office then, so Marinette lay down on the bed and skipped gym class.

* * *

After school Adrien approached Marinette and asked her if she was feeling better. She said yes, and then Adrien offered her a ride home in case Marinette hadn't fully recovered. It was such a nice gesture of him and Marinette's heart soared. And she was very proud of herself for being able to thank him serenely. It seemed that she had gotten over her awkward phase after all.

She knew she planned to look for something after school, but she couldn't figure out what. Her head was still woozy and she had a hard time concentrating. In the end, she was overcome with fatigue and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

She dreamed about racing across the rooftops of Paris clad in red-and-black polka dots, a boy in a catsuit following after her. She dreamed of dark butterflies swarming around her and blocking her vision. She dreamed of purple flowers shaped like morning glories that gave off a sickeningly sweet odor.

* * *

When she woke up, the sun was set and her head was throbbing like hell. She went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, found some painkillers and took two pills in one gulp. Coming back to her room, she picked up her phone and found that she had two texts. One from Alya and one from Adrien.

She opened Alya's first and found that it was a gushing over of Adrien's offer of a ride home that afternoon. She replied with a suitable comment and went on to open Adrien's text.

 **Hi, did you get home okay? How is your headache? - A**

She grinned, he was so kind, she thought as she texted. **Hi! Just got this after taking a loooong nap. I feel definitely better! Thanks for asking! ^O^ - M**

There was a beep after about three minutes. **That's good. I suppose the princess needs her beauty sleep sometimes :) – A**

Marinette blushed. Adrien called her a princess!

 **You're making me blush, Adrien. (´ω｀*) – M**

 **That was my intent. You're cute when you blush. ^.~ – A**

Marinette's heart started thumping really loud and she couldn't think of a reply back.

Another text came from Adrien.

 **I have some time after the photoshoot this Saturday. Maybe we could hang out together if you don't have any plans? – A**

* * *

AN: Cute moments like this are rare in this story. Cherish it.


	3. Chapter 2

Calm before the storm

 **"I have some time after the photoshoot this Saturday. Maybe we could hang out together if you don't have any plans? – A**

Marinette wanted to squeal at the top of her lungs. Adrien Agreste asked her out on a date! She texted back an enthusiastic yes and bid him goodnight. She called Alya right after and the two talked excitedly until Alya's mother reminded her daughter that she had school tomorrow morning.

She felt like she should share the news with someone else though. A certain presence that shared every secrets of her life. Someone who knew her more than her parents or even Alya. But who was that? Her brain was too exhausted to come up with an answer. She already took three painkillers that day and didn't want to add a fourth one. Fatigue suddenly washed over her. She fell asleep hoping that tomorrow things would get less confusing.

In her dreams she was running away from a giant flower-like creature. Her destination was the darkened alley just across the street, where no one would see her. A black blur blocked her way. "What are you doing here?" The black blur said. "Go away!" She shouted. "I have to transfo-"

She woke up grumpy next morning and learned that taking two painkillers at a time only deepened her headaches, not lessen them.

* * *

After school was over Marinette strolled around the Place des Vosge thinking hard. It seemed like the world changed overnight. Suddenly, she was only Marinette, just a normal girl with her normal life. But that's what she was, right? What else was she supposed to be? She felt like the answers were slipping out of her grasp as seconds ticked by. The headaches still remained and wasn't helping.

She gave a sound of frustration and sat down on the bench. It suddenly occurred to her that something was off about the park. In the center of the square was a giant statue of Mayor Bourgeois. She couldn't remember when the statue had been there.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know how long that statue has been here?" She asked a man who was nearby.

The young man smiled ruefully. "Since April. I know how you feel about it. I hate it as much as you do, even though I made it."

Marinette looked at him astonished. "You're the artist who made it?"

"I'm afraid so. Name's Theo Barbot. I wanted to make a sculpture about a boy and a girl who are protectors of Paris. Two teenagers who look very ordinary but were actually heroes working hard to keep our city safe and happy. The Mayor considered it was unrealistic though, and said I should stop daydreaming."

"I'm sorry."

"You're a very sweet girl to say that, but you don't have to be. The Mayor paid me doubly when I offered to make a statue of him instead. I really despise the outcome, but at least I have enough money to concentrate only on art. No more pulling rickshaws for me."

"But you never got to make the sculpture that was very important to you."

"Sometimes you have to lose something very dear to you to make your life better."

As she walked home, Marinette thought about Theo's words and convinced herself that he had a point. She was clinging on to something unclear when it only did nothing but give her headaches. Whatever she was missing out on, she couldn't let that keep her from living her life, especially when her life was about to get better. Tomorrow was Saturday and she had a date with Adrien.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Heroes only existed to little kids like Manon. It was time to put away childhood tales. Let it go, Marinette. You are only just Marinette, and you should accept that. She said to herself.

* * *

After Adrien's photoshoot on Saturday they strolled around the Trocadero. When they passed Andre's ice cream stand, Adrien offered to buy an ice cream for her. Marinette swelled with happiness as one of her dreams – sharing Andre's ice cream with Adrien – came true. They held hands as they walked around, enjoying the weather.

On their second date they hung out in her place playing video games and somehow ended up throwing macaroons at each other. On their third date she went to see a movie with Adrien. He kissed her on the cheek as he said goodbye to her on her doorsteps. On their fifth date they went to see Jagged Stone's concert together. Adrien didn't deny when Jagged called him her boyfriend.

There were more dates after that. Before a month had passed, everyone in school knew that Marinette and Adrien were a couple. Her stuttering days were long since gone as if they had never existed.

Time seemed to fly. Every day was pleasant. There were no more 'one of those days' where her mistakes escalated into a spectacular disaster. Her headaches didn't subside but she learned to adjust to it.

* * *

There was another fashion competition in school. Marinette won first place again, this time _without_ feather designs. A few days after the contest Adrien told her that her father wanted to invite her to dinner.

She was very nervous but Gabriel Agreste was surprisingly cordial to her. He said he was very impressed with her design and that if she were a few years older he would have suggested she apply for the summer internship program in his business.

Marinette was speechless. Gabriel Agreste, one of the big hands of the international fashion industry thought she was good enough for an internship program that was for university graduates. It was the best compliment she ever received.

As Adrien was seeing her home after dinner, he said that his father was not so cold and distant anymore since they had started dating. He was still aloof but he tried to spend more time with his son. He also became more lenient about Adrien's schedule and gave him more time to hang out with friends. He said that Marinette was like a lucky charm and being close to him brought him joy and happiness.

Marinette was touched by his words, but felt a very sharp prick on her temple when she heard the phrase 'lucky charm'. She shrugged it off though, and the pain melted away when Adrien leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Marinette was happy with her life. Everything she dreamed of became true. She couldn't have wished for a better life. No more awkwardness, no more clumsiness, no more heartbreaks over her unrequited love.

Her intermittent headaches that used to drive her crazy became dull. It didn't go away, but she was used to it now and was able to ignore it most of the time.

Her life was peaceful. Very peaceful. No life-threatening situations, no need to juggle between two separate lives. No heavy burden of being responsible for the whole of Paris. A huge weight off her shoulder. Everything was perfect.

So why does it feel like half of her was empty?

 **AN: I don't own Miraculous. Hawkmoth can have them. (Just kidding) My love to all of you who have read/followed/favorited/reviewed this story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you everybody who read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story!**

~Two months later~

"I feel like I'm forgetting something very important, but I can't remember what that is."

Marinette said aloud. No one heard her, as she was alone in her room.

Every time she tried to figure out her elusive memory, her headaches became vivid and distracted her. Then something would happen, something that made Marinette excited or joyful that promptly led her to forget.

She felt that someone desperately needed her. Someone who cracked silly puns and exaggerated his moves ridiculously. Someone she could always count on. Someone who never hesitated to take hits directed toward her. He was struggling without her. She had to remember what she was supposed to be doing, or he would be lost to her.

He _needs_ me right now. She thought desperately. but who is he?

"Marinette! I need you in the kitchen right now. Your father's hands are full!"

Her mother called out below. Her life never gave her enough time to dwell on her thoughts...

~Five months later~

 _There just has to be more in my life._ Marinette was sure, but a part of her passed that thought as silly. Was she not satisfied with her life? She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of Boulangerie Patisserie, the best bakery in Paris, girlfriend of Adrien Agreste, the nicest and handsomest boy in the world, and an aspiring fashion designer. She had many friends. her grades were improving. Her parents adored her and Adrien cherished her. Everyone who knew her liked her and said she was an amazing girl. So why would she want to become anything else?

~Six months later~

As time passed, it became harder and harder to remember. She didn't even know why she even bothered to try anymore. She was happy with her life. Her long-term headaches lessened over the years until it was a distant echo. Tomorrow she was going Christmas shopping with Adrien, and she wasn't going to let some absurd foreboding ruin it.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette walked along the streets of Paris, their shopping bags heavy and bulky.

"I got everything except a present for my mother. I want to give her something very special for coming home."

"Your mother….?" A question formed in Marinette's mouth but she decided to let go. If Adrien was happy, she was happy.

They passed along a street vender who was selling little stuffed dolls. Marinette stopped to take a look and picked up a little red doll.

"What is this? A Bug? Mouse? Bugmouse?"

"I think it's ladybug-themed. See? it has black spots on its forehead." Adrien pointed out.

"It seems familiar for some reason…"

"If you like it, I'll buy it for you as a Christmas present, My Lady."

She had trouble breathing for a while when she heard the words 'My Lady'.

"Why did you call me that?"

"I don't know, a term of endearment? Do you prefer 'Princess'?"

"No! I mean, yes- I mean- It doesn't matter. You can call me what you want."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Ladybugs are omen of good luck. I saw a ladybug one day and knew that was a good sign. I decided to ask you out next day. And now I'm dating my long-time crush."

"You've… had a crush on me for a long time?"

"Sure I did, ever since Valentine's Day."

An image of Adrien in fencing gear saying to a Japanese girl that _'She's a very good friend.'_ shot through Marinette with a spasm of pain.

"I... I didn't know."

"Don't you remember the Valentine poem that I gave you?"

She didn't remember _receiving_ one but knew what was expected of her to answer.

"Of course I remember." She gave a weak smile.

"I was very touched when you answered my poem."

Then he recited her poem aloud.

 _"Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green._

 _I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams._

 _Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true._

 _Together for eternity, my heart belongs to you."_

But Marinette didn't hear him anymore. There was a pounding in her ears that drowned out every sound except one.

 _"I don't believe you, the girl didn't even sign it!"_

The sentence struck her like a whiplash. She could even feel the sting.

"….How did you know that the Valentine poem was mine?" She choked out.

"It was signed with your name…"

"No… that's not right… I wrote it… but I forgot to sign it…"

"Are you sure? because I definitely remember…"

"And you didn't send me any poems. You just threw it in the wastebasket and I picked it up…"

"I don't know what you are-"

"When did your mother come back, Adrien?" She interrupted him. He looked taken aback at the abrupt change of topic but answered readily.

"About two months-"

"Your mother never came back. She is still missing."

"You met her too, Marinette."

Yes, she did, but that proved nothing. Marinette met Adrien's mother a few times since she returned. She looked just like the picture on Adrien's computer screen. Too much like the picture. The photograph was taken when Emilie was seventeen years old but she still looked the same in the present day.

"Why did she come back? Why did she leave in the first place? Where was she when she was gone?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

He didn't know the answers because _she_ didn't know the answers, she realized.

"Please, Adrien. Tell me something about your mother that I don't know."

She hated herself for taking away the thing that made him happy and ruining it, but she was too determined to stop.

Adrien smiled understandingly.

"I think the stress of finals have finally caught up to you. Maybe we should call it a day. We can get warm at my place."

He was offering her a way out. To get back to her easy, comfortable and perfect life.

"Yeah, I suppose we should." She barely managed to whisper.

Before they left the vendor, Adrien picked up a little black cat-like creature.

"I've always liked black cats, even though people say black cats are bad luck."

Black cat.

"I'll give Gorilla a call. He should arrive soon, My Lady."

Chat Noir.

The almost subdued headache suddenly came back full force. Marinette couldn't hold back a cry of agony.

"My Lady, are you alright? Princess?"

Somehow, hearing his voice only worsened the stabbing in her head.

 _"Tikki._ " She said aloud as she remembered what she was supposed to find. The most important thing that was missing in her life.

As soon as she uttered that name everything around her cracked and splintered. The very world seemed to be shaking. Lights dimmed. Every creation of the universe twisted and became bizarre. Explosions were heard from the sky and fire and debris rained down. Black sticky pustules oozed out from the ground and covered her feet. Ashes filled the air and made Marinette choke.

Adrien wasn't next to her anymore. Everyone was gone. A loud voice cackled in her ear.

 _Ah, how foolish, Marinette. How foolish! Why did you destroy everything? Things couldn't have turned out better and you threw it all under the bus! I gave you everything you desired but you were an ungrateful brat and wanted more. You greedy, selfish girl!_

"Who are you? What have you done to Tikki, Adrien, Chat Noir... everything?!" Marinette shouted.

 _I did nothing but making your dreams come true, but you turned it into a nightmare!_

"Well, I'm done dreaming, wake me up right now!"

 _You can never wake up. It's your fault you ruined your perfect little dream. Just close your eyes and forget everything. Don't you want to go back to your normal, happy life? Even your headaches won't bother you._

"I would never!"

 _Then continue suffering in this devastation. I wonder how long you can last. Your headaches are growing more painful by the minute, are they not?_

 _"Shut up! Just, SHUT! UP!"_

* * *

In another world, Chat Noir was standing between an unconscious Marinette and the akumatized villain. The streets of Paris was filled with cries of terror and disrupted chaos. He whirled his staff in a menacing manner and glared at the villain, daring her to get past him.

Ladybug was later then usual but he was sure she would come. His Lady always came.

Meanwhile, he would protect his Princess.

 **AN: Chat Noir is back!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Realizing that this is all a dream is one thing, waking up is entirely another.**

Marinette staggered along the streets clutching her head and moaning like a mad person. So many images, so many voices swarmed inside her brain that she was sure her head was going to burst open. She screamed as torrents of memories flooded through her.

 _"I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki."_

 _"I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir. And you?"_

 _"I thought cats only landed on their feet."_

 _"Ladybug is a true superhero! She's going to protect us all, I believe in her."_

 _"I'm not cut out to be a superhero. I'm only gonna keep messing things up."_

 _"Paris needs us."_

 _"I'm sorry, Tikki."_

 _"You are Ladybug, with or without the costume."_

 _"Cat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team."_

 _"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_

 _"Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's... um... miraculous!"_

 _"Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!"_

 _"I knew you'd come around!"_

 _"Pound it!"_

Words and memories came to her in torrents and threatened to drown her.

"Where are you, Chat Noir!" She screamed as she blacked out.

* * *

When Marinette woke up, things turned back to normal and was no longer the advent of living hell that it once was. Her head felt eerily calm.

"Thank god, you're awake, Marinette. I was so afraid that you'd never open your eyes."

She was in her room, on her bed. Adrien was watching over her.

"What happened..?" She asked thickly.

"You suddenly collapsed on the ground. You nearly gave me a heart attack! I wouldn't know what to do if something bad happened to you."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're the love of my life."

With that, Adrien moved in to embrace her in his arms but she gently pushed him away.

"I've always dreamed of being together like this."

She looked into his eyes as she smiled wistfully.

"You're just as sweet as ever, Adrien, even though you're not real."

With that, she got up quickly and left him. The headaches came back but this time she welcomed it, it was a reminder that an essential part of her was missing. The pain made her senses astute, and now everything seemed false.

"Tikki! Help me! Help me escape this world!" She cried out, but no answer came.

Her life was stuck in this madness. She could never get out as long as she lived.

 _As long as she lived._

An idea came to her and she climbed up to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Some of her friends were on the deck and reached out for her, but she ignored them.

"Please don't do this to me, Marinette!"

Adrien's voice made her still.

"I was so happy in this world! I have my parents back! You were also happy, we were happy together! Don't make it all go away!"

Her parents and her friends were begging her too.

"I don't want to be a servant to Chloe again!" Sabrina wailed.

"Don't bring Hawkmoth and his akumas back!" Others cried out.

"Don't abandon us, girl. After you go, what will become of us? I don't want to live in a world without my best friend!" Alya shouted.

"The other world will give you many sufferings and sadness. You can escape that and choose to live here. We want our daughter to be happy." Tom and Sabine told her.

Marinette smiled at them sadly.

"Sorry, Mom and Dad. Sorry Sabrina, Sorry Alya, Sorry Adrien. I was truly happy in this life, and I'm sorry that I'm leaving you behind. But you can never escape reality, and no one should ever. And now, someone else needs me."

She looked up towards the sky.

"I'm coming soon, Chat Noir. Here I come, Tikki!" She yelled.

Winds swirled around her as this dream - this world - ended for Marinette.

* * *

Baby Woodrose had knocked down Chat Noir and was about to take his ring when a metal object flew towards her face. She instinctively ducked, giving Chat enough time to wrench out of her grasp and step back.

Chat Noir looked around and realized that Marinette had woken up and that it was her cell phone that she threw at the villain. Marinette could see from his disheveled look that the fight had been horrendous and without him she would have been dead.

"Marinette! Thank goodness you're alright!" His face lit up and relief was apparent in his voice.

"Don't... call me that, kitty..." _it's me. Ladybug._

Chat was puzzled but Marinette couldn't bring herself to care about her slip. She remembered everything now. She was Ladybug. Her partner was Chat Noir. They fought against Hawkmoth and his akumatized villains. They have always been together in battles ever since she found those earrings and Tikki in her room.

Her earrings, yes. She brushed her hand against her ear and felt them on her fingertips. _That_ alone was enough to convince her that this world was real. How could she have forgotten them? Her kwami? Her kitty?

The new villain looked like a giant personified morning glory and pitcher plant mixed together. She fired little thorns all over the place. Those who were hit fell down unconscious. Baby Woodrose grabbed the lifeless bodies with her tentacles and consumed them.

When Marinette first saw her, she had tried to hide in a corner to transform but ran into Chat Noir before she could transform. In all the confusion Chat didn't see Baby Woodrose aiming at him behind his back. She had screamed at him to look out and Chat prepared to dodge the attack. It had been a fruitless attempt because Baby Woodrose suddenly changed her target and shot her thorn at Marinette. Chat had been stopping the villain from consuming Marinette as she had with other victims.

The dream she had would have a lasting affect on her. Even if Adrien did ask her out in the future, her response would be to panic, rather than rejoice it, doubting whether she was still trapped inside her dream.

Marinette glared at the villain but it was actually Hawkmoth that she was speaking to.

"Do you think it's fun when you're messing with people's heads?!" she snarled.

Chat had not seen Marinette like this before. He never would have believed it of her sweet, shy nature. Her face was distorted into something that was between ferocious and deadly.

Baby Woodrose just looked at her and sneered at her.

"Oh, Marinette… Why did you wake up? Wasn't your dream everything you wanted? Why come back to harsh reality? Just a few moments more and the sweet poison would have taken over your soul completely. I thought you wished that, Marinette."

Marinette responded by throwing her left shoe at the villain. _She has good aim._ Chat found himself thinking. It had no impact on the villain though, and she lashed out her tentacles at Marinette but Chat acted quickly and blocked the attack with his staff.

"Let's get you somewhere safe, princess." He said then scooped her up and ran away from Woodrose.

* * *

When he lost the villain he gently set her down on her balcony.

"Tha- Thank you, Chat Noir." Marinette's voice wheezed and she had to cough several times to clear her voice.

Chat Noir looked at her worriedly. Her face was still grimaced in pain.

"Will you be okay on your own?"

"I will be fine once you and Ladybug fix everything. Go, Chat Noir, and please be safe. I need you in my life."

Something moved inside Chat Noir's chest and he kissed her temple.

"See you later, Princess."

Marinette watched him fly towards the direction of the villain.

"See you soon, my kitty. I came back for you." She whispered as tears came into her eyes.

Marinette came back to Chat because he needed Ladybug, and She was ladybug. Were she thrown back into her dream she would make the same choice over and over, but at what cost? Somewhere out there, a world existed where her friends and families, her Adrien was mourning the loss of her.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her pouch. Tikki nodded to her weakly. "Hi, Marinette."

"Oh, Tikki. Were you affected by Woodrose's attack as well?"

"Yes. When a Miraculous holder gets attacked, the kwamis bear the brunt of the attack as well."

"I'm so sorry, Tikki. I missed you so much."

She kissed the kwami's forehead affectionately.

"I missed you too, but you have to transform now."

"Are you sure you can handle it? I only just got you back and don't want to risk you again."

"I'll be okay. Hurry, Chat Noir needs you."

"And I need him. I need him and you both, Tikki, to make my life complete."

She took a deep breath, how good it felt to say those words again!

"Tikki Spots on!"

 **AN 1: Although Mari loves Adrien and Chat Noir is LB's partner, I think Tikki is the one who is closest to her heart. The two share a bond together that is stronger than any relationship.**

 **AN 2: Next chapter is the last chapter, with maybe an epilogue coming.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: The villain's name - Baby Woodrose - came from a flower called Hawaiian Baby Woodrose. It is one of the ingredients used to make drugs that cause hallucinations.**

Ladybug arrived soon at the scene of battle.

"Sorry, kitty. I was busy daydreaming." She quipped with a grin.

"Bugaboo, I have never been gladder to see you."

She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear when she heard that nickname again.

"I would love to _chat_ , but first we have an overgrown weed to pluck."

"You can count on me, My Lady!"

Ladybug looked at the villain who was moving around her tentacles in a threatening manner. She threw her yoyo around one of them and tugged at it, but had to back away when Baby Woodrose attacked her with rapid showers of thorns.

"She shoots her thorns whenever I try to attack."

"Where do you think the akuma is?" She asked Chat, deflecting arrows of poisonous thorns with her yoyo.

"I think it's buried within her petals, but I can't get close to her." He replied between dodging the thorns.

"I really had enough of this akuma and her toxic dreams." Ladybug remarked and then she cried out.

"Lucky Charm!"

Down came... a Ladybug dakimakura?

"Oh, I could have a fantastic dream if I slept with that." Chat Noir joked about it.

Ladybug briefly thought about pummeling Chat with the life-sized pillow.

"This pillow is big and thick enough to absorb Woodrose's thorns. We can get closer to her with this!"

"Excellent idea, My Lady. Although I would hate to see even a pillow of you get attacked."

The dakimakura poised in front, they charged toward the villain. The giant flower shoot her thorns at them but were blocked by the pillow. Giving a cry of frustration she grabbed the pillow with her tentacle and yanked it away, but they were already close.

"Now, Chat Noir!" Ladybug yelled. She covered the hole that fired the thorns with her hands to prevent any more from coming out.

Chat Noir leaped into the air with Cataclysm ready in his hand. He passed the destruction in his hands to the purple petals. The huge blossom withered and shriveled petals scattered to the ground. He picked up a small notepad that was hidden within and tossed it to Ladybug.

"Would you like to do the honors, My Lady?"

"Why, I am flattered, My Chat!"

She caught it deftly and and ripped it in two. The akuma flapped out. Only then did Chat realize that his Lady's hands were peppered with thorns.

"What happened to your hand?!"

"The result of stopping Woodrose from sprinkling you with thorns while you dealt with her."

"But those things are poisonous!"

"I've already been pricked once and am immune to it. It no longer affects me."

"You've been poisoned by the thorn?!"

Chat had seen how one thorn had physically and emotionally drained Marinette. He assumed that similar thing have happened to Ladybug as well. She must have been exhausted when she came here to fight alongside him, and now at least 6 thorns pierced her palms.

"I'm sorry, Ladybug. If I had been there..."

"No need to apologize, Chat Noir." _You were there for me._ "You've been nothing but awesome. Besides, MIRACULOUS LADYBUG can fix everything."

She had thrown the Lucky Charm into the sky as she said that. Magic filled the air as everything came back to its place. People stuck in their dreams woke up and cheered. The thorns in Ladybug's hands were gone.

"Oh, and you can never forget this-"

She twirled her yoyo with her now cured hand.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

She captured the black butterfly in her yoyo and purified it.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly." She said almost reverently.

In the villain's place sat a confused woman who was in her early twenties.

Ladybug approached her and handed her the now-harmless notepad back to her.

"I think this is yours."

The woman shook her head dejectedly.

"It doesn't matter now. There's nothing but failure in there and I made a fool of myself in front of my boss. I will never become the perfect designer like him."

Chat glanced at the cover of the pad and found that it had the logo of Gabriel Agreste's company. He knew that same notepads were distributed to the hired employees. Nathalie had one as well. His face became grim. So his father was the cause of today's akuma attack.

"I can guarantee you, Miss. Mr. Agreste is far from being perfect." He said to her.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your weaker moments. They are a part of who you are. And every part of you is precious and magnificent."

Ladybug assured the young designer.

* * *

After she was on her way Ladybug and Chat Noir faced each other to do their signature - Pound it! - fist bump.

"You wouldn't know what I had gone through to get back to you, Kitty. You should be grateful." She spoke humorously.

"I am pleased that you would go to great lengths to have me back in your life, My Lady." He bowed theatrically and kissed the back of her hand.

Ladybug didn't push him away or laugh at his flirting, she blushed crimson and seemed at a loss for words. So Chat decided it was a good time to win some points.

"Even if I met you without your mask and didn't recognize you, I would still fall in love with you."

She thought of that one night when Chat had chosen to take HER to his special surprise under the stars in Ladybug's stead.

"You'd better, Chat."

She said as her Miraculous started beeping.

"I'd better get going. Bye, Kitty."

She departed quickly, leaving Chat Noir puzzled.

Chat Noir could only blink at the direction she was gone. Was she challenging him to find her in her civilian form? She had given no clues, but he was sure his heart would guide him the right way in the end.

* * *

That night in her room Marinette thought of her perfect world in her dream. A world where she could live a normal life without endangering her life on a regular basis and everyone was happy and got what they wanted.

She never was clumsy in that world and always did the right thing. A world without Marinette the Klutz.

It was a world without Miraculouses. That meant there were no villains, no akumas, and no Hawkmoth. A world without danger.

It also was a world without Tikki, a world without Chat Noir. a world without Ladybug.

"You know, I would have come back even if this world was absolutely terrible."

She said to her kwami. It was so good to be able to talk to her again.

"Because that world wasn't real?"

"Yes and no. If I chose to stay in _that_ world, it would have become a reality to me, but it wouldn't have been MY world. The one I was born in. I would have kept feeling like a stranger there, but it's more than that."

Marinette pondered for a moment to find the right words.

"I felt like I had choose between being Marinette and Ladybug in that dream, Tikki, but I was wrong."

Tikki quietly nodded at her to go on.

"I can't choose between Marinette and Ladybug, because they are one and the same. That dream world _was_ perfect, but there was only half of me there, the part of me that never did wrong. It wasn't just about choosing between Ladybug and Marinette. It was about accepting all of myself or only part of myself. I came back because I cherish all of me, even my mistakes and regrets."

"I'm so proud of you, Marinette. I love all of you, too."

"I love you too, Tikki."

"Don't give up on your dreams, though. You need dreams to push forward in your life. Just make sure you don't wish yourself away."

Marinette nodded and then yawned.

"I know it's okay to dream and all, but I really hope that I can get a dreamless sleep tonight."

Tikki chuckled lightly.

"I left my phone and my shoe in the streets. I'll have to retrieve them when-" She stopped her musing when a soft tap was heard outside.

She climbed up the stairs to the loft and opened up the hatch to peer out.

Marinette met face-to-face with Chat Noir.

"There you are, Princess."

* * *

Because trading my yesterday is to wish my life away. - from Wish My Life Away by Laura Shigihara in Finding Paradise.

I came across this song and couldn't think of a better way to express my point, so I borrowed a line but changed one word to suit the story better.

This is the last chapter with an epilogue to come later. I was surprised by the amount of reactions in this story, I didn't expect to get so many.


	7. Epilogue

**AN: There are some Adrienette, Marichat and Ladynoir in this story. But to me, this story is first and foremost about Marinette.**

Next morning, Marinette spilled milk on her clothes during breakfast, broke her mother's expensive china dish, and got yelled at - _Watch where you're going, young lady. Do you have a death wish?!_ – by a car owner who narrowly escaped running over her. As far as her morning rush was concerned, this was a usual day.

In school, she stumbled over the steps and bumped into someone.

"Hi, Marinette. You okay?" She looked up. She had bumped into Adrien of all people.

"H-h-h hi, Adrien. Good evening- I mean! Good morning! I'm fine as a pretzel! I mean… never mind!"

For the first time in her life Marinette was glad she was stuttering in front of Adrien. It meant that everything was back to normal. She had almost hugged Chloe when she stepped out of her car earlier.

"I saw you got attacked by the villain yesterday. Are you alright?" He asked kindly.

"I'm fine! I'm not going out with you any more and- not that THAT is fine, it's not! I mean, of course it would be fine but not real and so that makes it not fine...?" Oh god she was hopeless.

"From what I gather, the villain had a power to make dreams come true! Maybe a certain prince was in her dream?"

Alya interrupted with a knowing smile. Her intent was to make her friend even more flustered, but it had the opposite effect.

"Ugh, it was a nightmare. Thank goodness it was just a dream."

Marinette replied with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, Dreams are just dreams." Adrien said wistfully.

She suddenly felt sad for him, she was happy that her perfect world was not real, except for one thing. If she could bring one thing in her dream into reality, she would bring Adrien's mother back.

She could still remember it. Adrien's mother coming back home. Emilie Agreste hugging her son and saying that she loved him and would never leave again.

"Chat Noir saved her though. I saw the whole thing on Livestream yesterday." Nino joined the conversation.

"Were you watching TVi Livestream or Ladyblog Livestream?"

"I'm not answering that, babe."

"How could you, Nino? You're my boyfriend!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that Wifi sucks at my place!"

Marinette didn't hear their bickering. "Yeah, Chat Noir is amazing." She whispered absent-mindedly.

None of them noticed Adrien blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Adrien would always have a place in her heart, but it seemed that a certain kitty had found his way in as well after what happened last night.

* * *

Marinette blinked as Chat Noir grinned at her.

"There you are, Princess. I've been looking for you."

She opened her mouth to speak but Chat spoke first.

"I think these are yours."

In his hands he held her forgotten cellphone and her left shoe.

"I found these and figured that the Princess must have dropped them."

"I _threw_ them. At the villain. Don't you remember?"

"And hit them on target. Impressive, Marinette."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Both of them stared into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to come inside?"

She invited him when the silence became too heavy.

Chat didn't stay for long, but certain things happened that would be unforgettable in Marinette's memory.

Certain things like Chat Noir telling her that he felt like his heart had stopped when he saw her fall unconscious.

Like how he profusely thanked her when she offered him some cup cakes.

How in a wave of affection for her kitty she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheeks,

and he turned around his head unexpectedly,

and the kiss landed on his lips,

and it lasted longer than a peck.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
